A certain material of some kind among a plant material, animal material or mineral material includes some ingredient particularly effective for human health, for flavoring of foods, and for perfumes. However, many of these materials cannot be directly provided as a food or food additive, or even if it is possible to provide them in edible form, it is inconvenient in most cases. For this reason, heretofore some attempt has been made to extract such ingredients using various extracting methods.
For instance, Korean ginseng is made either by extracting the ingredient by boiling for a long time at a high temperature into water, or the extraction of the effective ingredient is carried out by a distilling method or a solution extracting method.
However, there has been a problem that an ingredient included in a material cannot be effectively picked up by conventional extracting methods. That is, various plant materials, animal materials or mineral materials which are useful for maintaining human health, for providing flavor, or as an effective ingredient in perfume, contain an ingredient which would be destroyed at high temperature, or a very small amount of active ingredient which may not be found utilizing current analyzing techniques.
Accordingly, for instance, in the case of extracting an ingredient by boiling Korean ginseng, or in the case of extracting an ingredient by a boiling method, the extraction of material which cannot tolerate high temperature is impossible.
And, since an exact analysis of the ingredient is required in the solution extracting method, for instance, the extraction of very small amounts of unknown material contained within the Korean ginseng and other materials is impossible.
For this reason, despite the knowledge that some kinds of effective material are useful for maintaining human health, for adding flavor to food, and for providing a pleasant scent for perfume, the present state of the art is such that effective utilization of such materials cannot be accomplished. The present invention has been accomplished in view of this background.